The new Mother
by NobleSilverShadow
Summary: It all started with a drive to the City for cloths. When all of a sudden Jen crashes into a world that she didn't know existed. Now she's the new Alspark and the new adopted daughter of the Lennox family. WHAT! RatchetXOC OCXProwl
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers! This is my first fanfiction story so please be nice but still review I want honest opinions and if you see spelling mistakes or something I will do my best to fix them for the next chapter! Jen! Disclaimer!**

**Jen: Silver doesn't own anything about transformers except her OC's.**

**YAY on with the story!**

**Legend:**

'_Thought'_

::comm-link::

((Bond))

"I don't understand why you dragged me here on my day off just to take you cloths shopping when the cloths you have are fine." My mom sighs while driving into the main part of the city.

I look at her with a face that screams 'really!'.

"You come here everyday to go to work mom besides the only cloths that me and Alice have that fit we've been wearing for the past few days. Everything else we have are way to small or are damaged beyond repair!" I growl at my mom.

It's not hard to take us out shopping or anything. I can buy cloths for Alice and me from my savings so she doesn't have to pay (not like she will anyway) but there weren't any clothing shops near our house so we need someone to drive us. Every time we asked her before to take us out shopping she was either to busy to, out of town or she would try to come up with an excuse to not take us out.

Oh! How rude of me before I continued let me introduce everyone. The grumpy neglectful bitch that's driving is my mom. My name is Jen Brown nice to make your acquaintance.

Currently I am in the car with the only family I have left: my Mom, me, and my little sister Alice.

Unfortunately I don't have a dad he was a medic in the military and he died overseas when his group got ambushed.

I was very young so I don't really remember him, not long after I lost my big brother John. He was my world, everything you wanted in a big brother loving, protective, overbearing as hell when you so much as looked at another boy, (hehe) I loved him, he took care of Alice and me and when dad died he became the new father figure.

Unfortunately we lost him in a similar fashion. He also died overseas; he wanted to follow in dad's footsteps so he became a jet pilot. His jet malfunctioned and crashed, his ejected didn't work so he died in the crash as well.

Those two we're my mom's world ever since then she has cut herself off from anyone else in and out of the family. So my sister and me suffer the consequences.

She doesn't give us any money to survive and she leave me and Alice for days at a time without food so since I was 14 I have worked multiple jobs for me and my sister to survive on our own and funny enough with all that we still have free time.

I spend it learning to fight I am currently working on my black belt in ti chi and I am also on a gymnastics team and a dance group so I guess you can see I am pretty fit for my age (I am 17).

Lot of people are surprised when I am actually in cloth that fit me because they can see the shape of my body and maybe my abs. I have light brown wavy hair that goes down to my lower back and I have honey brown eye. My figure is not always shown because I always wear baggy clothing because that's the only cloths I could really afford. But I would say I have a pretty fit and muscular figure I am kind of a health nut so I am pretty skinny and I have a small set of abs on my stomach from me doing gymnastics. I don't think of myself as beautiful because I as always told I am a nobody a person that doesn't matter, that I am a freak. So I tend to think of myself as an imperfection on nature.

My little sister Alice is the complete opposite of me. She has short shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eye her smile can melt anyone's heart and she will willingly sacrifice herself it will help her friends. Unlike me she is very beautiful on the inside and out, she's the smartest kid in elementary school, she's already skipped 2 grades, and she's good at talking to people. Sadly a lot of people girls are jealous of her so she tends to get bullied quite a bit.

Whenever I am around which is quite often I defend her and most times its ends up with me in fights but I always win the fight. My sister always treat my injury's when I am hurt she thinks it's her calling so she is currently trying to be medic when she is older just like my dad. My mom is against it because she thinks Alice will disgrace my dads name but I think she will do really well so I support her 100%.

I on the other hand I want to go into military also (I know it's a military family ok DON'T JUDGE ME) but I am not sure yet I think black ops or marines. Opps wayyyy off topic BACK TO THE PRESENT….

My mom responds to my reply is just a dirty look, I just role my eyes I got a lot worse looks than that one out of her.

I look out my window as a bunch of people all of a sudden run by screaming their Asses off. I would have laughed but then I shuttered, I all suddenly got this ready dark feeling like something bad was about to happen.

I turn and look at my baby sis to see she has a worried look as well. I turn to mom to tell her to be careful to only see her blaring the horn and cursing out the open window telling the people in front of us to learn to drive and go forward_._

'_She doesn't see the people running and screaming wow talk about shortsighted'_. "Mom maybe we should go another way I think something might be happening" I say with slight worry in my voice hoping that this one time she will take my advice because something might be happening and I don't want my family to get hurt.

"SHUT UP! YOU DRAGED ME OUT HERE TO GET YOU DAMN CLOTHS THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE AND NOW YOU WANT TO TELL ME WERE TO GO! SIT THERE AND SHUT UP! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR BROTHER? GOD!" I feel angry tears threatening to fall.

'_How dare she bring my brother into this! He was my world and now she brings him up because I ask her to change her route. Bitch!_ '

I look ahead to see something falling towards our car. Almost like a motherly instinct I quickly turn to my sister and try to block her from what's coming.

I hear my mom scream and the front window shatters but that's it. The car gets hit and does a flip landing upside down. After that everything to me is like slow motion and silent.

I took a pretty bad hit to my head trying to protect my sister from the glass and debris. I could also feel a sharp pain in my lower thigh. I look down or in this case up to my legs to see a large glass shard in my leg jammed in my thigh blood pouring actually pouring down from it. I felt blood coming down from my head from were I hit it and it starts to obscure my eyesight.

I turn to the driver seat to see what state my mom was in and quickly look away. I force myself not to gage at the sight, I am use to seeing blood and such from my fights but on myself not someone else. I large piece of metal was pierced right threw my moms stomach her intestines were pouring out of her.

Her eyes were void of all emotion so lifeless so sad. That image will haunt me forever. I close my eyes and send a silent prayer for her even though she was mean, neglectful and abusive she was still my mother and not even she deserved to die in that way.

I look back to my sister hanging upside down unconscious but I was relieved that she wasn't as bad as me she had a few cuts but nothing as sever like mine. My new goal was clear get my sister out of the car and to medical attention. I wasn't a medic and I had no idea if she was really hurt or not so I quickly get into action to lessen the risk.

I rush and undo my seatbelt without thinking, and yup because of my dump thinking I landed right on my bleeding head causing it to bleed even more heavily and getting more blood into my eyes I sit up using one hand to try and find the door handle and the other to wipe the blood from my eyes.

I found it and with a little trouble forced the door open. I quickly crawl out and try to stand up only to stumble and catch myself on the car I look down at my thigh with the glass shard still in it. I can't walk with it in my leg I had to pull it out.

I was shaking when I went to grab it I always hated doing stuff like this I had to put my dislocated shoulder in once before and I hated it so I left the healing and taking pointy things out of me to my sister she could do it without all the pain.

I grab the piece of glass and take a deep breath and hold it and yank the glass out of my leg. I let a pained scream out. '_Damn that HURT LIKE A BITCH!'_ I doubt that anyone could hear my scream because there was gunfire and explosions going one all around me.

I finally could look up and see what was going on, I do a double take to make sure I am seeing things clearly.

There were giant robots and the military solders firing at other giant robots…Yup see it not quite believing it.

I shake my head and ignore the giant robot that transformed into a helicopter and flew off and went to go grab my sister from the back seat. I open the door and with more caution this time stationed myself under her so when I undid the seatbelt I caught her. I then drag her unconscious form out of the flipped over car being carful of all the glass and metal as well surrounding us.

Then when I had her out of the car I pick her up princess style and starting to run down the street to get to the emergency vehicles a couple blocks away I was very grateful that the fighting didn't look like it reached that area yet. So I start running or in this case limping as fast as I can to get my sister to safety.

I was almost to the ambulance I had one intersection left to go, then out of nowhere a big silver robots comes crashing down dragging a big red and blue robot with him. From the look of them both I could tell both of them were men.

The red and blue bot's eyes were blue but they were filled with kindness and safety that's something I didn't expect to see. But the Silver bot had blood red eyes full of hate and blood lust I know because I have had it myself and seen it in other people before.

When they started getting up I was scrambling out of the way with my sister still in my arms because I saw the silver bot flick a guy into a car and I don't particularly want that to happen to me or my sister so I got to some ruble on the far side of the intersection away from the fighting bots. But unfortunately also away from the ambulance the fighting was going on for a while and it started to look like the red and blue one would lose. I felt my sister sift under me so I look down I her to check if she's ok.

My sister was starting to come to when the silver one that tackled big red (yes I called him a nickname deal with it!) towards us. A teenage boy about my age carrying a cube looking thing came out of the ruble near by and tried to run to big red but the other guy started to crawl towards the boy.

"Give me… mine…. Alspark!" the other guy roared.

When big red turn over and saw what was happening he yelled at the boy "SAM! Put the cube in my chest now!"

The boy… Sam I guess instead of listening to big red, ran to Big and ugly (Yay another nickname :D DEAL WITH IT!) and shoved the cube thing in his chest.

When the cube was being destroyed I felt great pain and heard a screaking coming from what I thought was the cube. I then felt warmth flow over my body and I blacked out.

* * *

I hear a soft humming sound around me for some reason I knew I had nothing to fear. But at the same time I felt great pain and sorrow in the same soothing hum. I open my eyes and look around to see I am surrounded by darkness.

"Hello…" I say slight fear in my voice. I continue to hear the sad humming.

"Are you ok? Where are you? Tell me where you are so I can help you." The sad humming stops and a bright light shines in front of me. I had to cover my eyes cuz it was so bright.

"My child" a motherly voice said to me.

"Your spark is pure and kind, you protect those who have no voice and are willing to protect all those you care for. Even comfort a stranger." The motherly voice said with pride.

"Who…who are you?" I say slightly afraid.

"You have nothing to fear my child for I am the Alspark the mother to all the cybertroinans that you saw earlier."

"So those robots were your children?" slightly confused.

The Alspark chuckled a little "yes my child or they were decedents of my children but sadly my children are fighting amongst themselves for my power and as you saw I was sacrificed to try and stop it." The Alspark said in a sad voice.

"But if you were sacrificed how are you talking to me?" I say confused

"My child it is because you are chosen to carry on in my place as the mother of Cybertron."

My eyes could have popped out of my head at that moment. Me? A mother of an alien race? No way!

"You got the wrong girl there's no way I can be a mother! Look at me! I am a ugly human teenager that always gets into fights to help her baby sister, which no one ever listens to." I say looking down after telling her my flaws.

The light then wraps around me and I feel a warm feeling like one you get when you're hugged. "Child you are so much more than you see yourself and I will always be with you on your journey and guild you do not worry about anyone listening to you they will when they see your power and heart."

"But how will I show them?"

"Do not worry I am giving you my powers to create cybertronian life and as well as creating energon to sustain them. Among other things you will find out on your journey." She tells me soothingly.

"But with my powers your body will start to change you will eventually become one of us so you can live longer, the process will be painful and slow so be warned." She says sadly.

"Don't worry about me. How bad can it be? If I can help your people I will go through it." I say with a smile.

"You are very unique young one, your powers will come little by little so you can't help my children yet, it is time for you to wake now little one I will speak with you soon."

"Alright don't worry… ah... Alspark"

The Alspark chuckles "call me 'Mother' Jen, Farwell" The light disappears and I am left alone again and as I black out.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly because I am afraid the pain will come back when it doesn't I blink a few times and look around I am in a hospital bed with by most dreaded enemy needles in my arm.

I hate needles they give me the creeps and there soul purpose is to put foreign chemicals into someone's body yuck. I decide to leave them in afraid I might trigger a reaction or alarm if I take them off one never can be to careful and I didn't want the other patients to be disturbed for my not wanting something in my are which is probably helping me heal.

I feel a pressure on my leg and I look down see Alice's head on it asleep. I smile to myself glad that she is safe and that I am the one in the hospital be not her. I go to move my hand to pat her head but I stop when I notice a symbol engraved in my palm almost like it was burned there.

I guess this is the beginning of the change that 'Mother' was talking about. It looked like a mix of chines with Egyptian but clearly not from earth. I look at my other palm and notice that there isn't one there so I use that one to pet my sister's hair.

When I touch her hair she jolts upright and looks at me when she sees me awake she starts to cry and hugs me.

"They're gone" she cries in my ear "mom's dead they're gone."

I hug her back and hold her and comfort her. When she calms down I look down at her "don't worry sis we'll make it work we won't get separated I promise you."

She nods and hugs me again when we let go just as the door opens and revel two guys in suits and sunglasses covering their eyes and a guy in a military uniform.

They walk up to me and my sister, the guy in the military uniform looks to be young he was maybe in his mid-thirties with short brown hair and very well build judging the way he held himself I am guessing he was in charge.

"Miss Brown?" he says I look up at him and say "yes that's me."

He comes over and stands by the end of my bed while the other two wait at the door. "I am very sorry for your lose my name is William Lennox."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Lennox I am Jen."

We shake hands and he straightens back up "I wish we could have met by easier circumstances but I was good friend with your father."

I straighten up now very interested "I promised him that if anything happened to him and your mother I would take you in as your godfather since you aren't legal age to live on your own without a parent."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement, I never knew my dad that well but I am glad he had loyal friends but I couldn't do that to such a nice man. "I would hate to inconvenience you or your family at all that is such a big thing to do."

"Not at all I am sure if your father was alive today and my daughter was in your shoes he would do the same thing," he says with a genuine smile.

I smile and tried to get up out of my bed Alice help's me up and we both go over to him and hug him. "Thank you" I whisper in his ear.

We pull back and he smiles again "don't mention it" then his face becomes more serious "I have to talk about what you saw today" me and Alice both nod and sit down on the bed.

He lectured us on how we are not under any circumstances allowed to say anything about what we saw today, when I asked him why all he said was "It's classified". I roll my eyes mentally _'oh brother'_

* * *

Later that week I was discharged from the hospital; I was still unable to walk properly without help so I got stuck with a stupid crutch. When I was discharged Will told us that our stuff has been moved to his house. So we got in his black Topick and left.

While I looked out the window I ran my hands gently up and down the door near the widow and I could have sworn that the car shivered at the touch.

When we arrived a couple of hours later I get out and use my crutch to help me to the door when Will opens the door I am met by a crying yelling baby, Will's wife Sarah comes to the door looking exhausted and greets us.

We were lead to our rooms and shortly after we were all set up I went downstairs to try to help Sarah with dinner or clean. I ended up taking care of Annabelle while Sarah prepared dinner.

"Under the snow beneath the frozen stream there is life…" I sang to Annabelle who was giggling and smiling while I play with her.

Will comes in and sees me playing with Annabelle and smiles "Dinners ready kiddos lets go" I smile and pick up Annabelle and my crutch and walk/limp to the table. I set Annabelle in the high chair and sit beside her at the table.

"Thank you again Jen I don't know how you did it but you are a life saver with babies! You will make a great mother one day". I blush and look away thinking 'you have no idea' remembering what the Alspark told me.

Later that night Will told us stories about my dad and how they both saved each other's life on more than one occasion.

"Wow I can only dream to do half the thing you and my Dad did" My sister says eyes full of wonder.

"Thank you again for letting us stay here with you I don't know what we would have done if you haven't taken us in." I say with sadness and apology in my voice.

Will and Sarah look at me with what I can only describe as love and kindness. "You have no need to thank us it's the lest we can do and I personally am over joyed to have two brand new daughters to spoil and have help out," Sarah said with a motherly warm smile.

When she said this I couldn't control myself both my sister and I got up (me with more difficulty) as tears are streaming down my face and go over and hug them both with all our might.

Never in all my life has anybody showed me this much love and kindness. I never got to know my dad because he died before I could really get to know him and mom well… She never really noticed us, she put us off as a side note only looking at us when we truly needed something from her to survive or need something for school otherwise mom never really showed us love. I tried to show them how much that meant to me and my sister in that one hug.

As I pulled away Annabelle who was in Sarah's arms starts to whine and reach for me. I take her from Sarah and hug her and kiss her on the cheek. She giggles and snuggles into my embrace and falls asleep. I look down at my new baby sister and look up at everyone else tears still in my eyes. "Thank you" I whisper.

"I still think I should repay you both somehow please tell me what you want me to do to pay you back and I will do my best to do it."

As I say it determination setting in I swear if you looked into my eyes right now you'd see flames like what you see during one of those anime. Will and Sarah look at each other smiling and then look back at me.

"You really don't have to pay us back you know we are happy for you to be apart of this new family. But if you really want to pay us back you can help me take care of Annabelle and be her protector or sitter of sort."

My smile was so wide I was surprised it didn't hurt. I nod feverishly and look down at my new little sister with new determination in my mind I promised not only will I help the conflicted race of cybertronians by becoming the new Alspark but I will also give my life to protect my new family. Little did I know the things that were coming and all the things I would have to do to get by them.

This is where my new life begins.


	2. New Powers

**Thank you my wonderful reviewers, followers, and favorites. You have no idea how happy I am to read reviews. They are like chocolate and I never get sick of chocolate. Plus I loooove the sugar rush. MAKES ME FEEL ALL TINGILY! So anyway please review on what you think I would love you guys.**

**NOTICE:**

**I have a contest up for this story to add another OC to my story: ALL you have to do is answer a question! The question is whom my OC Jen will end up with in a romantic relationship. Review or PM your choice of bot it can be ANYONE and the one with the best reason will get to be put into my story and my OC will end up with the choice of bot they had given.**

**Anyway Jen Disclaimer!**

**Jen: Do I have to?**

**Me: I can get rid of your cookies it if you don't want to…**

**Jen: NO I got it!**

**Me: *****Evil smile***** thought so**

**Jen: Silver doesn't own anything except her OC and please vote I want to find out who the guy is! PLEASE!**

'_Though'_

::com-link::

((Bond))

Chapter 2: New powers

Jen's POV:

The night Alice and me became the new member of the Lennox family I found out that I could indeed talk about the robots or Autobots as my new dad says they're called around the house just not out in public.

The reason was because he is going to start working with them and one of them is going to become our family guardian for the time being.

I am internally squealing with delight when I heard this. I finally get to meet and thank at least one of the bots that are keeping our planet safe.

After he gave us the big lecture of why the bots are fighting and how important it is to keep them a secret, he brought us out to the front of the house to take a new family photo he wanted to have one for his wallet to keep on him at all time. To remind himself what he is fighting for when he couldn't come home.

The sun was just starting to set over the cliffs and there was just enough light left to pretty much see the house in the background.

We now live in the countryside near the cliff area of the forest. The sunset was beautiful I still can't believe I am living here with a family THAT ACCULY CARES! It all feels like a dream that I will wake up to way to soon from and go back to my worry filled life.

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Dad set up the camera and tells us to get ready. I stand beside my new mom Annabelle asleep in her arms beside her is Alice and to her left is Dad with his arms around her shoulder. We see the red light blinking and we all smile and the flash goes off. The first photo of the new Lennox family.

(Later that Night)

I went to bed early considering all the things my sister and I have gone through so I was both physically and mentally exhausted. Right when my head hit the pillow I was out.

(Dream)

I was drifting in blackness and I couldn't see anything not even my own body so I decided to wander around just to keep my mind occupied.

Shortly after I started to wander I heard a familiar chuckle and a bright light surrounded me this time it wasn't blinding.

"Hello Mother," I say cheerfully.

"Hello Jen you seem to be in a good mood I assume you have had a good day?" The Alspark says with a smile clear in her voice.

"Are you kidding me? I have a family that actually loves me and my sister and for the first time in 10 years I feel safe! I am in an amazing mood!" I say grinning like crazy.

The Alspark chuckled again in response "That's good Jen but I would like to show you something though you know how I told you about how you become one of us?"

I nod, understanding where this was going I was wondering why I couldn't see myself.

"You see that pond over to your right?" I look to see there indeed to be a beautiful pond with trees surrounding it and awesome wild flowers surrounding it. "Yeah"

"Go on Jen and see the cybertronian you."

I was a bit hesitant because I was afraid that what if I was as ugly as I am now then no one will listen to me and I would fail everyone before my jobs even begun.

I slowly make my way over to the pond and peer into the water and gasp.

The refection showed a beautiful silver femme bot looking right back at me. She had a very curvy figure that was well toned that looks also quite muscular. Her optics were giving off a glowing purple similar to the other bots except the different color. She had audio horns were her ears should be, and her face was a heart shaped and well rounded to beautiful lips that curved into a small smile.

"She's-I'm beautiful…" I whisper to myself with a grin on my face watching the femme in the reflection do it at the same time as me.

I hear a warm chuckle behind me "That's because you are beautiful Jen both on the inside and out and even if you don't see it yourself you are just as beautiful in your human form as you are cybertronian." The Alspark says warmly.

I look down at my own body and see that I am indeed a cybertronian just like in the reflection.

"While we are here talking like this you will be in this form you will have to get us to the feeling of it", the Alspark answers my question before I could ask.

"That's understandable." I say.

"Now that you are in you new body I would like to tell you about some of your new powers that you will be able to use while you are human now."

"Sounds good to me don't need any surprises when I find them out and alert the wrong kind of attention."

"Let us get started the first powers that you will be able to us right now are that you are able to sense other cybertronians and what fraction they are on before anyone else, as well as sense them even if they have a cloaking device on."

"Cool that will certainly come in handy don't want anyone sneaking up on me or anyone I care about." I say nodding my head in understanding.

"Another thing that you will be able to do Jen is hear com-link conversations that no one else can whether it was private or not so be careful with that along with this is that you will be able to hear bond conversations whether it be from siblings, bond mates, parents to child, or twins you will be able to hear their conversations."

"Bonds? What's that?" I ask curiosity laced in my tone.

"Bonds are formed in different ways for each Cybertronian" The Alspark said, " For example the parent of a child who is cybertronian will be able to communicate, feel what the other is feeling, have conversations threw it, and send emotions all threw a bond they share threw their sparks your human version of a heart. This is similar to all the other ones as well. "

"Some bonds are more powerful than others because of how they are created. A twins bond is made when they are born because they share the same spark the bond between them was formed when they were conceived. A twins bond is powerful but not as powerful as between two mates. There bond forms when they spark merge, this is when both there sparks come together and merge to become one this is the equivalent to the human version of marriage but there is no divorce it is forever. Because of this if you spark merge with a bot you can't fall in love with anyone else. So if your mate were to die you won't be able to love another mech."

My head was swimming with all this information being given to me all I got from that was I would be able to hear them talking even if they don't want me to. I couldn't help but giggle at the though _'well that 'ought to be fascinating' _I though.

"One thing that you will have that you may not now is that you will have an energon signature you have to learn to mask because you now have a spark." She says with slight worry in her tone. "That is what we are going to be working on now."

I only nod still too overwhelmed with everything to talk. For what seemed like hours I practiced how to mask the signature and how to do it in both forms. After I got the handle of it I was exhausted which I didn't know how it was possible because I was asleep.

"It is time for you to wake up now Jen but don't worry we will see each other real soon." When the Alspark was saying that it sounded like it was getting farther and farther away and then the light dimed to darkness and I blacked out.

(In the morning)

I woke up to a knocking on my door I groan and turn over to look at the digital clock on my bedside table. 9:00 in the morning I groan again. "It's to early." I crocked out. My throat felt dry and scratchy and it showed in my voice.

"Come on Jen you have to get up Will is leaving soon and he was hoping to see you before he leaves." Sarah's voice comes from the other side of the door.

That got me up _'crap forgot Dad is leaving today to help the bots get settled in and won't be home till later this week. FUCK how could I forget.'_

"I will be there in a minute Sarah sorry I over slept tell him to wait I will be right there." I yell to the door flinging the covers off of me and running to the closet.

I rush to get dressed and grab a pair of jean shorts and red halter-top that Sarah lent me until we could go and get some proper cloths.

I then run to my dresser with the giant mirror built in on it and I grab my brush to at least make my hair manageable I brush it all out and throw it into a messy bun. I was about to run for the door to see Will before he left but I noticed something in my reflection that made me freeze. Something that wasn't there when I went to bed.

I looked closer into my reflection to make sure my eyes aren't playing with me but it's there and it's real.

Instead of the usual honey brown eye color I usually had my eyes were bright and I mean bright… Purple!

**Love it? Hate it? Please tell me!**

**And I will announce the winner hopefully sometime next week. Remember Give me the bots name and the reason they should be with my main character and you could be the new OC in my story. Just PM it or review it to me and I will let you now.**

**Jen: Please do it if you don't she'll pair me with some random bot!**

**Me: lets see enne, meaine, minei, moe, catch a tiger by the toe… *****pointing at random bots with her eyes closed and saying chant*******

**Jen: PLEASE DO IT BEFORE SHE CHOSES ONE!**

**Me: This is NobleSilverShadow signing off *****Brofist***** *hug***


	3. New life Old Friends

**I am back people and congrats to Bee4ever because your answer has been chosen and as promised I am going to put you in my story. Not in this chapter but the next one though. Anyway This is a now Prowl X OC fanfic as well as a little Ratchet X OC but not till later. The reason I chose your post was because when you said prowl and how his logic would be tested it just got my creative juices flowing and here we are and I got some good ideas *****EVIL SMILE***** Muahahahahahahahaha! And I am also Adding Awsmpup to my story as well because she put me in her story so it only seems fair. But she is going to be in this chapter because I contacted her before hand and got this arranged.**

**And just a response to Fallen Angle 1243 I now I do run on sentences and I promise I will work on them but it will take me a while to brake out of the habit and spot it. **

**Anyway Please review and tell me what you think I apologize for spelling mistakes and wrong words in advance.**

**Me: SO Jen Disclaimer please!**

**Jen: Silver owns nothing but her OC's!**

**Me: Yay on with the chapter**

**Chapter 3: New Life Old Friends **

**Legend:**

**((Bond))**

:: Com-link::

'_Thought'_

Purple… my eyes were purple.

For a while I just stand there looking at my reflection trying to comprehend what I am looking at. Then it all finally hit me. And I screamed and fell on my butt in shock.

"HOLY SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed

After I fell on the floor I groan and rubbed my bottom '_damn that hurt'_.

"JEN! JEN ARE YOU OK?" I hear Will shout outside my door.

'_Oh shit! Think! Think! What excuse can I make! ... Ah! That's it!"_

"NOTHING! I WAS JUST PUTTING CONTACTS IN FOR THE FIRST TIME!"

I rush to get up and go to the door and open it to see a very worried looking Will with Alice right behind him, looking equally as worried. But when I opened the door and they saw me fine they relaxed.

"Do you like them?" I say '_Please fall for it, Please fall for it!'_

"Why'd you get colored contacts? I though your eyes sight was fine?" Alice says while inspecting my new eye color up close.

"I do I just thought I get something new ya now? Start with a new look for our new life."

Alice hummed and Will just raised and eyebrow but he didn't ask anything, Thank God.

"WILL YOUR GOING TO BE LATE! JEN COME DOWN HERE AND HELP ME WITH ANNIE PLEASE", I hear Sarah yell from downstairs.

"Coming!" me and Will yell back down at the same time.

I turn back to my new Dad and hug him tight Alice soon joins in on the hug. But we soon let go to head downstairs.

As Will and Alice goes downstairs I follow only to stop short. I feel this stinging sensation in my hand. I start scratching my hand were it hurt in hopes of it to stop the sensation. After a few seconds the stinging stops so I look down at the palm of my hand only to see the mark that I got on my hand is not alone any more.

I see three other small engravings in my hand circled around the bigger one. I quickly turn around and run into my room and look for my favorite fingerless red gloves. I wore them so often that I wouldn't draw suspicion with Alice at least.

After a couple of minutes I find them and quickly put them on and head to the stairs. I go downstairs to find Will already gone and Alice, Sarah, and Annabelle in the kitchen eating breakfast. Well Alice is eating cereal while watching Sarah try to feed a screaming Annabelle in her high chair.

I quickly move to take Sarah's place to try and get Annabelle to eat so Sarah can get something into her stomach.

While I am trying to get Annie to eat I notice something that the food look almost liquidly. At this I became worried it was supposed to be mush not liquid. I quickly look at the best before date and smell it.

It was 6 months past its best before date!

I quickly throw it out. No wonder Annie didn't eat it after one taste she probably felt sick right after she tried it. I go to the cumberts and grab the cheerios and pour a bit in a bowl and put it down in front of her and immediately she starts eating them, all shouting gone.

I look over to see Sarah smiling at me with a knowing glint in her eye I immediately remembered what she said yesterday and start blushing like crazy.

"Hey Sarah I was wondering can I use your laptop today?"

"Sure, but why do you need it?" she says looking over at me as she finishes her bowl of cereal.

"My best friend Avril and I talk to each other every weekend since we were little after she moved away when we were 6 so I don't get to see her much anymore but we still talk as often as we can. I think she is worried that I haven't called her last week. So I want to talk to her and tell her I am ok and not ignoring her." I explain smiling to myself remembering all the fond memories we had when we were little.

Sarah gives a warm motherly smile to me. "Sure I hope I can meet her soon, you said her name was Avril right?"

I look at her confused for a second and only nod to her wondering what she is thinking.

Sarah hummed to herself and made a face of concentration like she was racking her brain for something. "Were have I heard that name before? It's on the tip of my tongue but I just can't think of it. Oh well I will think about it sooner than later."

Alice and me cleaned up the kitchen and Sarah took Annabelle with her to go grocery shopping.

Alice quickly goes back up to her room to continue unpacking and setting up her room. I go to the living room with the laptop and quickly set up Skype to call my best friend.

The screen is black while it rings and rings. I started to get fearful that she might not pick up but then the screen goes white and I am immediately face to face with my blond headed friend I have now for basically my whole life.

Her bright red eyes meet my newly purple ones and they grow twice in size they looked like they were going to pop out if she even blinked. I had to sniffle a laugh at my bff's reaction.

"WOOOOOOOAH your eyes are purple! They are fucking PURPLE! How did that happen? What's with the new look? OH NO DON'T TELL ME YOUR ARE GOING TO THE DARK SIDE! NOOOOOOOOOO MY BEST FRIENDS GOING ALL DARTH VADOR ON MY ASS NOOOOOO!"

I roll my eye as my best friend goes on and on in her never ending random rants.

While she's at it let me introduce to my best friend since we were babies. The girl on the screen is Avril and no not like Avril Lavigne. Just Avril. Our parents new each other and arranged play date with us when we were little since then we have been friends ever since. Even when her parents moved away when we were 6 we basically did everything to stay in touch from email to phone calls to mail and everything in between. We even tried to make a walkie-talkie with Styrofoam cups and string thinking it could stretch enough to get to her house in the countryside. THAT was funny!

Avril is obviously has blond hair as I said earlier that goes to her lower back and she has blood red eyes. That gets her to become the center of attention most times, but not all the attention was good. She was often made fun for her eyes threw-out her whole life. But she usually doesn't let that faze her she just thinks that if they don't like her for what she is both inside and out they aren't worth the time of day. Which means that she has very little friends to begin with but she doesn't care, she loves the people who accepted her for being what she is unique. Besides her eye color she doesn't have any other physical differences of a normal 17-year-old high school teen. Her hobbies are singing and writing songs. She has a drop-dead beautiful voice that can nock your socks off. Recently she has been looking for people to join her in a band, but because of they way she looks most don't want join her and be outcast. Those that do want to join her only want to because they want the money not for the fun of they want to use her and her voice to get good pay. But what they didn't expect was that she was smarter than they expected, she saw right threw them and they're scam and didn't let them join. If I lived near her I would be the first to join her as a back up singer or dancer I don't have much a singing voice I think so dancer is most likely what I would be. As you can tell she is pretty random and sometimes insane but in times of seriousness she can be the one to count on to always have a plan ready. I should get back to the present because Avril is coming out of her rant now.

"PLEASE DON"T TURN AD KILL ME NOOOOOOOO!" Avril yells while leaning in her chair yelling to the ceiling. She leaned to far back and fall to the floor off screen.

If I was a in a anime I would have sweat dropped.

"Ouch" I hear her say off screen.

I couldn't hold it any longer I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard it brought tears to my eyes.

Avril bounced back to the screen with a pout to her face. "It's not funny it huuuuuuurt!"

I say nothing just laugh harder.

"Ok laugh is up while you still can. But I want answers, what happened last week? Why didn't you Skype me like you usually do, and why is the back round your sitting in different?"

Once I calmed down I told her everything excluded my new powers and the cybertronians. She didn't say anything while I explain how my mom died and my sister and I were adopted she could tell I was having trouble with the death. She did know how my now was neglectful and how she denied us but she knew that once she was a mother we could all count on. When I mentioned the Lennox family name she sat up and put her face to the screen so close I was sure she was touching it.

"DID YOU SAY LENNOX FAMILY AS IN WILL AND SARAH!"

I look at her in shock I still haven't told her there names yet how did she know them.

"Yeah… Will was friends with my dad and he took us in" I say slightly hesitant wondering what she would do.

"I…. Stay Right There! I will be back in like ten minutes don't leave or I will kick your ass!" As she said that she bolted from the screen I hear the slamming of her bedroom door and then silence.

I was still trying to comprehend what I just witnessed and decided "_better safe than sorry"_ I waited for her to come back to the screen I while I was waiting I was wondering how she knew the Lennox's. '_Maybe her dad knows Will not surprising because he knew my dad, and Avril's dad and mine were best friends before he got transferred.' _

I suddenly hear a knocking coming from the door so I get up to answer it when I open the door I am tackled to the ground. I look down ready to fight but then I froze.

There on my belly with her arms wrapped around me was Avril crying tears of joy while hugging me even tighter, as if she's afraid I might disappear.

"I can't believe it" I hear her say threw sobs, "We're neighbors."


	4. Meet Sam & the Guardians

**I apologize in advance my beloved readers this is going to be a crappy chapter I have been trying to type but my brain wont work the way I want it too. Anyways I have decided there is going to be a little love triangle with the main instead of being just Prowl X OC there with also be Jolt X OC a little I saw the movie again and he was just so innocent I love him ****SQUEEEEEEE! *Glomps Jolt* I also Apologize this will be a 2 part chapter just so I can redeem myself The first part was bad so I put the meeting of Bee4ever's character in that one so it won't be so bad. I AM SORRY FORGIVE ME *breaks down crying** *** **

Silver doesn't own anything except her OC's

((Bond))

::Com-link::

'_thought'_

Chapter 4: Introducing Sam and the Guardians

Jen's POV

After Avril got over her crying fit she let me breath again and we quickly got to talk and catching up on what's new and the best places to hang out and what ever else was on our minds at the time.

Soon after Sarah came home and she remembered were she heard the name before after she saw Avril. Apparently they have been neighbors down the road for six years before Sarah and Will were even married.

When Alice came down and joined us she had to be pried away from the death grip hug Avril had her in because she was turning blue. A couple hours later Sarah allowed her to say over for the night. As all sleepovers were there was little sleep happening and we promptly stayed awake all night, which threw me off the next day because my body was thrown off its regular routine.

/

The next few days flew by after that with us coming over and hanging out at each others houses and her showing me all the best places are to run and hang out are. She even showed me in the forest near by our houses a rout that she runs and a cliff she jumps and goes swimming near that nobody else knows of.

And before I new it Will came home. Will arrived while Avril and me were out swimming and when we walked in with only a pair of short shorts and bikini tops on it was very awkward because all eyes were on us.

In the living room there sat Will with Annabelle asleep in his arms and Sarah sitting beside him on the couch. And across the room sitting on the armchair much to my surprise was the boy I saw push the Alspark into Megatrons chest. Sam? I think his name was and beside him sitting on the arm of his chair was a beautiful looking girl with brown shoulder length hair. Judging the way Sam had his arm around the girl's waist I assume there an item. But that didn't stop his eyes from wandering up and down my and Avril's soaking wet bodies.

Will see's this and quickly see's that I am uncomfortable under Sam's gaze and acts.

"Ah Jen, Avril good to see you two how was your swim enjoyable I hope?" Will says while glaring at Sam out of the corner of his eye. I have a feeling that Will is going to be a father that is very protective of his little girls and will not give the boys any slack or try to intimidate them into not checking out his girls. Like he was doing right now.

Sam got the hint and quickly adverted his gaze from my body and looked down to his feet, his face red with probably embarrassment. I had to hold down my smirk inside I was chanting 'go dad go'.

"It was fantastic Will you should really come with us the next time we go swimming I am sure Annie would love it too." Avril says totally unaware of what just happened between Sam and my Dad.

"Maybe I might but first I want to introduce you to Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes they're the ones I mentioned that help us earlier" Will says cleverly avoiding the subject of Mission city.

"I can see this is something going to be something I am not allowed in on so I will just go then. Text me later Jen?" Avril asks.

"Totally! see ya."

Avril leaves and I quickly shake hands with Sam and Mikaela and quickly go change so I am in something less… distracting for Sam's sake.

When I just got dressed into a light blue sundress and black fingerless gloves, and when I was about to leave my room I sensed… something. It took me a moment to realize that I am picking up a spark signature of an autobot because instead of feeling afraid or nervous like I would for a disepticon. I can feel three on the way here towards the house but I don't know which ones which because I don't know them personally yet. I quickly make sure my signal is shielded so they can't sense me and head downstairs to meet them.

/

(Will's POV)

I continue to glare at Sam out of the corner of my eye while we wait for Jen to come downstairs after getting dressed. I didn't like the way he was looking at her she may not be related by blood but I love her like a daughter and I will keep her safe from men who are not good for her. Sam's a good kid don't get me wrong but he's not someone I would approve of checking out my daughter. I look out the window to the front yard scouting making sure to see when they arrive. They should be here any minute.

When I hear Jen come downstairs is when I see them roll up. A black Topick, a yellow and black Camaro, and finally a police car.

I look up at Jen to tell her not to be surprise whatever happens meeting the bots "Jen perfect timing the bots just got here they will be functioning as the guardians or Me, Sam, Mikeala, You, Alice, Sarah and Annabelle. Sam and Mikeala's guardian has been assigned to them long ago and you will have one specifically to protect you because you travel around more often then Alice while the other one will protect me, Sarah, Annabelle, and Alice." I look up to see Jen nodding to me that she understands. " And one more thing don't be afraid of the bots especially Ironhide he just like to show off his cannons sometimes but they won't hurt you. Ok?"

I see Jen nod again satisfied I usher everybody outside to finally meet the new Guardians of my family.

/

(Jen's POV)

I could hardly hold myself from jumping up and down with excitement. Which one will be my guardian? Do they have awesome cannons like dad said? Will they like me? Will they want to be my friend? And most importantly will they still want to be my friend after they find out what I have been hiding from them?

While I am worrying about all this stuff in my head I see the three bots I sensed earlier ones the black Topick that I rode home in from the hospital… well that explains why it trembled at my touch. Ewww I feel dirty now. I can feel almost like a protective aura coming from the truck I have a feeling he/she takes the guardian job very seriously and does it well. The second is a yellow Camaro with black racing strips on it I have a feeling he or she is a young bot because I sense an almost childish aura. The final one which I think has my respect right of the bat is the police car. I don't know why I just feel like I am being draw to it, its almost like I feel I am met to be with him or her. I also have a feeling this is a higher up because to me I feel authority and power radiating off of it.

My eyes are glued to the police car while we step out of the house. I still can get over this feeling I have inside of me. While I am going over this inside my head Will calls out "Ok guys you can come out now and introduce yourselves."

After he says that the magic happens, they all start to transform. The sound of gears against gears and shifting metal echoes threw the yard until they finish and as I can see the three cars are all guys.

"Jen let me introduce you to Ironhide…" As Will introduces me the black robot turns on his cannons (that are huge by the way) and points them at me.

"Feeling lucky? Punk!" Ironhide says to me in a smirk. Will charges up to him looking pissed; I think this is the bot that Will said showed off his cannons. Before Will stared yelling I took this time to reply.

"Awesome! Best first impression EVER! Can you show me how they work?" I said to Ironhide. The only response I got from him is a barking laugh that emerged from his voice box.

"Me and her will get along just fine. I like you femme." Ironhide states while looking at me with a grin on his faceplates.

Will drags his hand down his face most likely at the antics of Ironhide lucky Alice isn't here but at some pre-med club if she was here she would probably pass out and claim she's a medic not a fighter (she says that when I tell her to get self defense lessons).

"Ahem ok this" Will gestures to the yellow bot behind him "is Bumblebee and is Sam and Mikeala's guardian if your guardian is too busy to pick you up Bee will come and get you."

I wave to the bot and he waves back with much enthusiasm. "Nice to meet ya li' lady." I hear a cowboy voice coming from the radio inside bee.

"Bee can't talk so he will mostly use snippets of songs and stuff from radio." Sam reply's obvious to my confused look on my face.

"And finally your guardian Jen, meet Prowl."

Said bot comes closer to me and kneels down in front of my face. It to all of my will power to stop the blush coming to my face. The mechs face was so close to mine, and he was GORGUSE, strong lean face bright blue eyes and on the top of his head he had a sort of horns that mad him look even manlier. If you are wondering I am trying and failing now to contain my blush while I take in his appearance.

"It is an honor to meet you Jennifer I will do my best to keep you safe but I must let you know I do not deal with rule breakers well just to let you know ahead of time. But other than that I hope we can get along without any problems."

'_OH MY GOD! His voice is like sex to my ears. I frankly don't care what he's saying but I will do whatever he wants if I can just stay with him!' _Not trusting my voice I simply just nod and smile. He smiles in return and I am pretty sure I just turned to goo. Great how am going to be able to take anything seriously with my new amazingly hot bodyguard around.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_

**Again I apologize I will try my hardest to keep updating the chapters faster. Anyways R+R and tell me what you think.**


End file.
